User blog:Iloveeli4ever/Degrassi Fan fiction: Megan Duevel: Chapter 10
Okay.. So I am attempting to write more... I know it won't be as good as the last one I wrote :( I can't even remember all the things I jam packed into that chapter... But yeah, here it goes. Thanks! :) The bus stops at Degrassi and everyone files off. Once I'm off, K.C. turns to me, "Come home straight after school tonight, okay?" I raise my eyebrows and give him a sarcastic smile, "Sure, King K.C., whatever you say my highness." He gives me an unhappy stare, "I'm serious." "Okay, okay. I will. Bye." I turn away from K.C. and walk up to the school doors. Then, I hear someone calling my name, and turn around. Of course, it's Smith. I smile at him, "Hey, what's up?" He stares at his feet, "Can I ask you a stupid question?" "Was that it?" He ignores my comment and goes on, "Look, I'm kind of failing geometry..." "Already? It's only been like a 2 months." "10 weeks." He corrects me. "Yeah, whatever. Go on?" "Well, I was wondering if you could help me out, I just don't get it." I giggle, thinking of how easy it was. Then again, I seem to think everything is easier than it really is. "Sure. How about tonight? Wanna come over after school?" This will surely piss K.C. off. Revenge is awesome. He looks surprised. "Uh, sure. What bus do you ride?" "Bus 4." "Cool, so uh.. you done with your essay for English?" "Sure am. I can't wait to present. What about you? Did you and Beatrice work well together?" "Yeah, she's actually not too bad. Except for smelling like fish. What about Jesse? Must suck working with him." "Smith... Jesse really is a nice guy. Why can't you see that?" Smith doesn't respond. He just stares down. "Well, see you in English!" I say, gathering up my stuff from my locker and shutting it. "Yupp, bye." Smith walks away, and I walk in the room where Jesse sits, waiting for me. He jumps up when he sees me, and smoothly walks over. "Hey Meg," he says with a smirk on his face. "Meg?" "One syllable names are easier." I giggle, "Okay then, Jess. Have something to ask me?" "You, me, the Dot tomorrow night." "Is that an order?" "It's an offer." "Sure, sounds good." "Awesome, we better get to our seats, I'll see you later, then." He winks, then walks away. As strange as that was, he still asked me out, and that is what I wanted. I take my seat, right as Ms. Dawes starts. People start going up and presenting. I'm half asleep when I feel something hit my head. I instantly turn to Jesse. Like me, he's practically asleep. Then, I turn to Smith, who's looking at me. He points at a ball of paper on the floor. I pick it up, and unfold it. It reads: Did he seriously just ask you out? -Smith I look up at him, he's waiting for a response. I crumple it back up and stuff it in my pocket, turning back to the presentation. Soon, it's our turn. I go up there with Jesse, and I actually am excited to present, especially with Jesse next to me. Then the school speaker goes off, and we hear Principal Simpson's voice, "Jesse Lee to the office, please. Jesse Lee to the office." I look at Jesse, "Sorry," He mouths, as he walks out of the room. I read my essay anyway, and it goes okay. I'm still mad at Jesse though. I mean, I don't even like him, but he just makes me so mad. I storm out of the room right as the bell rings, and Smith catches up to me. "You did good," He says. "He did ask me out." Smith looks confused, "Okay.." "Well, you asked." "I know. I didn't expect you to tell me though." "Well, expect the unexpected." He smiles. "See you after school, then." "Bye." The rest of the day passes quickly. I keep looking for Jesse, but he's not here. Hopefully he'll be here tomorrow for our date. After school, I meet up with Smith, and we walk to my bus. We sit in the front, and then I watch K.C. walk on. K.C.'s POV: I walk on to the bus, and see Megan, sitting with a boy. I walk up to her. "Hey Megan, who's this?" She gets a strange, smug look on her face. "This is Smith." Smith? Okay, what is this kid doing with my sister? "I'm coming over so that Megan can help me in Geometry. That's it. We're just friends." Smith says, Megan glares at him. I decide to back off. After all, she can have friends. I don't know what I got so worked up for. "Okay, have fun guys, see ya." Megan's POV: Well that sucked. I really like Smith, but he can be so clueless. K.C. isn't even mad. What's the point of rebelling when no body even gets mad? Smith's POV: Megan looks dissapointed. "Sorry?" I say, trying to cheer her up. She looks at me, with a questioning look. "What happened to your sisters?" Wow, she really is unexpectable. "I'd rather not talk about it.." "I understand, it can be hard. I haven't even told K.C. about my sister yet." "What?" "He doesn't know what I did." I decided not to talk after that, the rest of the ride is silent. Soon, the bus stops at a large apartment complex. She gets up from her seat, and I follow. We walk up a flight of stairs, then K.C. opens the front door. "Home sweet home." Megan says, taking my hand. "Come on, lets go to my room." Okay. That was way worst then my previous one. I also cut it down short, I have A LOT of home work... The next chapter will better, promise ;) KK, thanks for reading! Please share it, if you like it. THANKS! :D Category:Blog posts